


5 Times Steve Defended Tony and the One Time Tony Heard Him

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, and some really rude reporters, fun times, there's a carnival involved, ugh the paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that someone insulted Tony and Steve rose to the occasion and defended his honor. Plus the one time that Tony heard what he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Steve Defended Tony and the One Time Tony Heard Him

**Author's Note:**

> finally doing the 5 times thing! who's excited?!?!?!?! (hint: it's me)

_**First Time** _

Steve and Natasha walked into SHIELD headquarters and took the elevator up to their floor.

They made their way to their conference room when they came across an intern with burns all over his clothes and another standing at the water cooler and nodding sympathetically.

“And then he just blew it up!” The intern complained. “Didn’t even care.”

“That sucks.” The other one said.

“God, you know, people say Tony Stark is a genius, but he’s just an ass. Doesn’t care about other people, just a total jerk-”

“Hey,” Steve said. “Be quiet.”

Both interns looked startled.

“Uh, sorry?” The intern with burn marks all over him asked.

“You heard me,” Steve said. “Tony is not a jerk. He cares a lot about people. And I’ll bet he told you to get out of the vicinity before he blew whatever it was up and you didn’t listen.”  
The interns just gaped at him.

“Well?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “Is that what happened?”

The intern ducked his head. “He might have warned me a bit.”

Steve nodded. “I thought so. Listen next time.”

“Yes sir.” The interns said before scurrying away.

“Man,” Natasha said, watching them go. “They just got schooled by Captain America. They’ll be scarred for life.”

She looked at Steve. “Tony would be glad you stuck up for him.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve said, trying not to blush and walking towards the conference room again. “He doesn’t deserve people talking about him like that.”

 

_**Second Time** _

“Stark needs a time out from the team.” Fury put his hands on the desk. “He’s taking too many risks.”

“He’s fine.” Steve said. “He’ll listen, I’ll talk to him, I’ll-”

“You’ve talked to him before.” Fury said. “It doesn’t work.”

“I can’t let you kick him off the team.” Steve said. “I... I just can’t.”

“I’m not kicking him off the team. He’s just suspended.”

“Director Fury,” Steve crossed his arms. “I hate to say this, but... if Tony goes, I go.”

There was a pause.

“Captain,” Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. “You are the leader. You can’t leave.”

“Neither can Tony,” Steve stood his ground. “He’s an important member of the team. I- we need him.”

They stared each other down.

“Fine,” Fury said finally. “But you’re still talking to him”

 

_**Third Time** _

Steve set a plate with a sandwich down on the workbench. “Tony, I want you to eat this.”

“You got it, Cap.” Tony grinned and went right back to work.

“Tony,” Steve smiled fondly and was about to push the sandwich issue when Tony’s cellphone rang.

“Wanna grab that, Cap?” Tony said. “I’m kinda in the zone here.”

“Sure,” Steve grabbed the phone off the workbench and answered. “Hello?”

“Steve?” The voice said in surprise.

“Pepper?”

“Steve, don’t you have caller id? I called Tony, not you.”

“Yeah,” Steve said sheepishly. “But Tony asked me to pick up the phone.”

“Oh,” Pepper’s tinkling laugh came over the line. “And of course you did.”

“Yeah,” Steve chuckled. “So what’s up?”

“Well, it’s actually a bit of bad news. Some CEO of another company badmouthed Tony.”

“Oh,” Steve glanced at Tony. “Hang on. Tony?”  
“Yeah?” Tony didn’t look up.

“I’m gonna take this in the hall.”

“Yeah.” Tony still didn’t look up.

Steve sighed and left the workshop.

“What’d he say?” Steve asked in resignation.

“That Tony was incapable of business. That he’s an insensitive jerk who doesn’t really care about making the world better, just improving his image.”

“How,” Steve clenched his fists and took a deep breath to calm himself. “How _dare_ he.”

Fuck calm.

“How _dare_ he say those things about Tony?” Steve almost broke the phone in his fist. “How dare he ever think that, that- that Tony isn’t an amazing person who does things out of the goodness of his heart. Tony doesn’t care about image, God, he just wants people to be safe, Jesus. I’m gonna, I’m gonna-”

“Steve, Steve,” Pepper said soothingly. “I know. It’s not fair. But we need to come up with a plan on how to react.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, should we say nothing and be the bigger person? Should we do something that gets the public’s attention focused on what a good person Tony is but doesn’t directly comment on what the CEO said? Or, do we release a statement?”

Steve thought for a moment. “I think I have an idea.”

 

_**Fourth Time** _

When Steve had introduced the plan, he had said, “It’s gonna cost some money.”

Tony had barked a laugh and said, “That’s what money’s for, Cap. Now lay it on me.”

And now, they were at a carnival.

Tony released a statement saying that there was going to be a carnival to raise money

for the school that was being built.

And for every dollar the carnival made, Tony would match five dollars.

Tony had given all of the Avengers money to go play games and they had all gone off to explore.

Natasha and Clint were playing the water gun game, winning every time.

Thor played ringtoss and won a teddy bear for Jane, Darcy and Bruce. Darcy had squealed when she got a little purple one and had proceeded to create an entire backstory and love life with Bruce’s teddy.

Steve and Tony were walking around, catching sight of the others and pausing every once in awhile to talk to a student about to go to the new school.

Steve smiled as Tony tried to shoot the little targets. “You’re not doing so hot, Tony.”

“Nonsense.” Tony stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. “I am doing _wonderfully_.”

“If you say so,” Steve handed a ticket to the attendant. He picked up the little water gun and shot at the target. It fell over and the attendant handed him a little blue bear.

Tony stared at him. “How did you do that?”

“Talent.” Steve flashed a grin.

“Yeah, right,” Tony grumbled, but he was smiling.

Steve laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

Natasha coughed slightly and Steve looked at her. She jerked her head back and Steve followed the direction.

He saw the CEO that had badmouthed Tony.

His blood started boiling and he looked back at Natasha.

She nodded and said, “Be right back.”

She followed Steve over to the CEO.

“Excuse me,” Steve said. “Mr. Douglas, may I have a moment?”

Douglas looks at him surprised and then at who he was flanked with. He smirked at Natasha, which only added fuel to the fire.

“I suppose,” Douglas smirked and they stepped away from his bodyguards. “What can I do for you.”

They stopped away from view of others.

“We just came over to let you know,” Steve used his height and towered above Douglas. “That the Avengers didn’t appreciate your comment about Tony.”

Douglas raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Natasha said. “And Steve’s too polite to say this, so I will. Don’t do it again.”

Douglas snorted. “Or what? You’ll come after me?” He stepped up into Steve’s personal space. “All of Stark’s money couldn’t buy you enough lawyers to get out of that one.”

“If it comes to protecting one of our own,” Steve didn’t back down. “We will do anything. Regardless of consequences.”

“So yeah,” Natasha said. “We’ll come after you.”

And with that, they walked away.

“You know,” Natasha smirked. “It’s hard to look intimidating holding a teddy bear. But you pulled it off.”

The corner of Steve’s mouth quirked up. “Thanks.”

They came back to the water guns and saw Tony leaning his head on Clint’s shoulder. Clint was patting his head consolingly as he babbled.

“I give up,” He said. “I give up, it’s too hard, I can’t do it, it’s not fair, why God, why God, why?”

Steve smiled. “Couldn’t do it, huh?”

“Noooo,” Tony wailed into Clint’s shoulder.

Steve grinned. “Here.” He held out the teddy bear.

“Huh?” Tony lifted his head.

“For you.” Steve said, a blush creeping up on his neck.

Tony took it and grinned. “Thanks, Cap.”

Steve ignored Natasha and Clint’s identical grins and said, “No problem.”

 

**_Fifth Time_ **

Maria Hill raised an eyebrow. “Thought you and Stark didn’t get along.”

“Um,” Steve scratched the back of his neck. “We don’t? I mean, not really, but like, we’re friends?”  
“Uh-huh,” She deadpanned. “So I guess you don’t mind that I heard a couple of agents talking about how hot he is.”

A blush rose up over Steve’s neck and into his cheeks. “They’re allowed to talk about whatever they want to.”

“Yes they are. So I suppose you also don’t mind that there’s a bet running around with who he sleeps with next.”

Now the fire in Steve’s cheeks was angry. “What?”

“Yep.”

“They’re- they’re taking bets on who can _sleep with_ him first!”

Maria opened her mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it. Instead, she leaned back and smirked, allowing Steve to continue.

“He’s so much more than all these people reduce him to! Just a body to get off with and all these people just talk about his sexual excursions. I am so sick of hearing this.” He points a finger to her. “If you hear about this- this _bet_ again, you come tell me.”  
“You got it.” The corner of her mouth twitched and Steve stormed away.

Maria pinched the bridge of her nose and smiled. She had just heard Captain America say “get off.”

 

_**The One Time Tony Heard Him** _

Steve hated press conferences. Sincerely hated them.

But every once in awhile, particularly after a big fight in the middle of the city, he has to do one. He is the leader after all.

Natasha and Sam were with him as they got out of the car and walked up to the podium. They stood behind him as he got up to the microphones.

“Hello, everyone,” Steve nodded at the crowd of reporters. “As you know, there was a scuffle in the middle of New York yesterday with multiple doombots. I will now take your questions.”

A woman stood up. “Were there any deaths?”

Steve shook his head. “No deaths, two mild injuries. I believe it was a concussion and a sprained ankle. Nothing to be worried about, but the Avengers wish them a speedy recovery. Next question.” He pointed to a man in the back. “You.”

The man stood up. “Yesterday, there was substantial damage done to Anderson Insurance building. Onlookers say that the damage was caused by Tony Stark driving a doombot into the building. Is that true?”

Steve resisted glaring at the reporter. “Somewhat. What actually-”

“Is it true that Tony Stark took unnecessary risks?” The reporter cut Steve off. “Disobeyed direct orders and could have possibly caused even worse damage?”

“That’s not-” Steve tried again.

“How can you possibly endorse having him on the team when he’s taking such risks?” The reporter cut him off again. “How can you let Tony Stark be on the team when he is clearly more of a danger than a help?”

Steve stared him down, anger bubbling up in his chest.

He looked behind him, where Natasha and Sam were standing. They both looked furious as hell, though Nat was doing a better job of hiding it. The fire was restricted to her eyes.

He caught her eye and shot her a question, almost permission.

She nodded.

He turned back to the reporter and drew in a breath. “First of all, don’t interrupt me again.”

The harshest silence that Steve had ever heard fell over the crowd. The reporter gaped.

Amidst the crowd, a few reporters started giggling into their hands.

“Secondly,” Steve continued. “Tony Stark is an asset, not a burden. He took a risk, yes, but there were people on the street and he restricted the damage to a building rather than the street.”

The reporters were listening intently, rapt attention and wide eyed.

“Thirdly,” And this was when Steve’s voice grew colder than anyone had ever heard. “Tony Stark is a friend of mine. I consider him to be one of my _closest_ friends and you will not insult him in front of me again. He helps more than you can possibly imagine. Tony Stark is a _hero_.”

The reporter was cowering now, looking scared as hell.

Steve sniffed. “This press conference is over.”

He stormed off the stage, Natasha and Sam close behind.

He slams into the limo after Nat and Sam climb in and they zoom away from all the reporters.

“Steve,” Natasha said.

“Yeah?” Steve said, shaking in anger.

“Proud of you.”

“Thanks.”

They rode in silence the rest of the way to Avengers Tower.

The driver pulled up and they got out, going inside.

They took the elevator up to the main floor and found everyone in the living room, watching tv.

A blonde reporter was on screen, holding a microphone. “Steve Rogers had a bit of a meltdown today at the press conference, defending his teammate, Tony Stark.”

The screen cut to Steve standing at the podium.

“Tony Stark is a friend of mine. I consider him to be one of my _closest_ friends and you will not insult him in front of me again. He helps more than you can possibly imagine. Tony Stark is a _hero_.”

It cut back to the reporter. “Many people are pleased with his statement, saying that the media has been long overdue in a reality check concerning Steve and Tony-”

The reporter was stilled suddenly as Darcy paused the show. “Whoa man.” She said. “You shut that guy _down_.”

“Yeah, man,” Clint nodded. “Terrifying.”

“So, uh,” Steve shuffled his feet. “You saw that, huh?”

He was looking at Tony but Bruce answered.

“Yeah,” He said. “Like ten times already. We watched it live and then all the reports on it.” His gaze flicked to Tony. “Mostly positive responses. ‘Cept Fox News. But they’re dicks anyway.”

“This is most true.” Thor said.

“Big dicks.” Clint affirmed. “The biggest. Assholes too.”

Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Yeah.”

He looked at Tony and Tony finally looked back at him.

They locked eyes and stared.

“You really said those things, huh.” Tony said.

“Course I did.” Steve said. “The guy was being an ass. Needed to be told how it was.”

“Well,” Tony’s expression was unreadable. “You certainly did that.”

Steve didn’t say anything.

Tony stood up and walked over to Steve.

Steve watched him approach apprehensively.

Tony stopped when they were about nose to nose and stared into Steve’s eyes.

Then he grabbed Steve’s tie and pulled him forward for a bruising kiss.

Darcy’s whoops were lost as Steve brought a hand up to the back of Tony’s hand, burying a hand in his hair and kissing him back.

They broke apart when they heard the click of a phone camera. They looked to see predictably Darcy, but also Bruce and Natasha.

“Send me those.” Sam said, leaning over Natasha’s shoulder to look at the pictures.

“I will,” Natasha smirked and started tapping away at the screen. “Just as soon as I tell Maria I won the bet.” She looked up at Steve. “You know the one. Who’ll be next to sleep with Tony.”

“Is that the one that we all had going about when Steve was gonna get the balls to get with Tony?” Darcy piped up.

“Is that my phone?!” Clint squawked at Natasha.

Tony smirked and leaned back into Steve to kiss him again. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Steve said earnestly and Tony laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> totally worth it. thanks for reading!


End file.
